Morgana's Dream
by Bowoobiter
Summary: Difficult to explain. Morgana a young girl waits for over 4 years before Gredgäle turns up and takes her to the world she has always dreamed of... Albion. Whilst trying to become the woman she had always wanted to be; Morgana gets caught up in an evil plot, the worst part is she thinks she is fighting for good. Please read as I am very proud of it. Morgana in a different light.
1. 4 years 3 months and 8 days

**A/N: I hope you like it. Just so you know it starts being set in Modern day and Morgana is from a relatively wealthy family. She has know siblings and lives with her 2 parents in quite a large house.**

It was a warm summer's night and the 8 year old Morgana lay on her bed unable to sleep. She was thinking. Thinking about the world, all the politics and money, how it swayed everything. These were no thoughts a young girl should have; yet she had them. She didn't like this world, she thought, it wasn't right for her. She had no purpose in life; it was true she was the smartest in her class, in fact all she needed was an ambition and she would go far.

But there was nothing she wanted. No job would really make her die knowing she had used all her potential to beyond the limits. To inspire millions, to send time back to the days where people lived life freely, running around the woods. To her it was the only way the world should be and yet it couldn't be more different.

Morgana had accepted the fact that sleep was not going to come over her quickly so she just lay in bed thinking. How could one girl like her change the course of everything, sway destinies? She needed a guide, someone to tell her what to do, but she knew that was impossible. For her to be whisked in to a world where she was embraced as a leader of the right future, like that was ever going to happen!

Laying there she felt the smooth, cold tears roll down her cheeks. It was hopeless. All she wanted was to belong to the place she loved. Eventually the child cried herself to sleep.

Days passed…

Then weeks…

Followed by months…

Until that changed to years…

Everyday Morgana lived with the shadow of never belonging. No-one noticed a difference in her personalities; no-one noticed the scream in her eyes, the solemnest as she stared away dreaming of every single circumstance where she was taken from the chains that en-slaved her. It wasn't that her family didn't care – no they love her, Morgana was just too good at hiding it.

Not a day passed where she didn't think about it. It plagued her at every turn. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide. Morgana waited. The worse part is that she never got angry for it cursing her. She embraced every particle of, every molecule. It was a disease, she knew that, but she loved it and nurtured it. After all she would never be able to forget.

It was 4 years 3 months and 8 days since Morgana had been inflicted with the disease. And as usual, Morgana lay curled up in bed telling herself that it was never going to happen, she was never going to be rescued.

"You have to stop this you know your dream cannot be."

"Then why do I still follow after it?"

"Because you are uncertain of your future you use this as a screen to hide behind."

"I want it to leave" she wept.

"You don't think I know that?"

"That's not a question"

"Of course its not. Your me, I'm you, we know each others thoughts"

"Do we?"

"I 'm unsure."

"How does this stop?"

"Easy… We have to leave it, drop it in to the dismal depths beneath."

"How do we do that?"

"You have force it from your heart, forget it completely."

"We've tried that before and it hasn't worked."

"I know but I'm out of ideas to be honest."

"Aren't we all?"

"You should consider going to a psychologist."

"Oh yes I'll just go and tell mum everything, eh?"

"It could stop this."

"You know as well as I do that medicine cannot cure this."

"Then what are we to do?"

After about 2 and a half years (since it started), Morgana had realised nothing was going to happen to her, but that didn't mean her dreams left.

"Welsoek von herr"

"That means nothing." She chided herself.

It was quite hot so Morgana got up to go and open the window. She felt the cool night breeze whip through her hair. Nothing could become of her; she would remain in this world and fall under the influence of shadow. She wanted to do something in her life. As per usual nothing sprang to mind. I mean how do you inspire the 9 billion people on the planet to give up all the luxurious of modern technology?

She had to do something though. Perhaps she could devote her life to making Pagans seen as the respectable people they were and are, not those in contact with the devil. The now 12 year old had become a Pagan during her torture, but not because she believed in their customs, but because she wanted them to be true. It is a complicated thing to explain, but then the whole of Morgana's dream to be taken to another world was at the same level of confusion if not higher.

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she pondered her existence. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice the silent footsteps appear at her window.

"Morgana," The voice spoke.

She gasped, she had no idea how she knew but it was… it was her saviour.

"You don't have to say anything, it's ok" He said coming over and wrapping her in his arms. "It's ok."

The man had an incredibly muscular build and fair brown hair he was clothed in hunting trousers and a fur cloth around his top half.

"It's ok we have come to take you away, we are going to rescue you." He said with an unreal softness.

"Will I return?" The poor young girl croaked.

"Of course, it will appear as if no time has passed."

"That's too perfect," Morgana replied.

"Not exactly none, but the world we are going to has a different measurement of time to the one you are used to."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Gredgäle." The man bowed, he was around Morgana's age but he had the physical strength of the strongest athlete.

"What makes you certain I will come?" Morgana asked, she wanted this so much, but she knew she had to be cautious, he hadn't come before so why now?

"I know you are curious and I know that this is a place you've dreamed of for over 4 years…"

2Why didn't you come before?" She interrupted.

"Morgana," he sighed, "I cannot answer that now…"

"Then I shan't come!" she declared.

"I swear to you, you are going to find out."

"When?"

"I am not going to reveal the future for it can always be changed."

"Some things are fixed."

"Yes… If you found out now everything would change, please be patient."

"I will never find out will I?"

"You will," he reassured, "The day before you die." He then added at a frequency she couldn't hear.

"Will you come?" He asked.

"Yes" is all she could say. She had to find out about what her life had led up to; she wouldn't falter now.

**A/N: Hope you like it as I am very proud of it so far. I know how I want this story to end but I am not sure what I want to happen in the middle. Please R&R. It is different to my other stories. I might put Merthur love on hold whilst I get this going but I haven't forgotten about it don't worry.**


	2. Albion

**A/N: So where is Gredgäle taking Morgana? Is it really the place she dreamed of? The reason she knows who Gredgäle is e.t.c is because she is a seer there for she will have dreamt about him and other future characters and places.**

He took her pale, trembling hand and led her over to the solid, stone window sill.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked.

"No."

"Stand on the window ledge." He instructed. The window was large and she had no problem getting so she was standing on the outside. "Now," he came up behind her and held both of her hands, he made sure her arms were wide apart so it looked a little as though she was about to fly. "On the count of 3 dive… 1…2…"

"3" she breathed. She felt her feet slipping of the stone and her head plunging towards the earthy ground beneath. She began to panic, the ground was coming closer and closer, she wasn't going to another world she was going to die! Morgana closed her eyes and screamed…

When she opened them again she was flabbergasted. Around her were luscious green trees, green grass shooting up from around her feet. Bluebells were dotted around the forest and the sun glowed a pale yellow.

"Where are we?"

"We, my lady, are in Albion."

"Al-bi-on," she tested the word, it sounded perfect.

"We are to do a 4-day-ride to Camelot, my home." Gredgäle said. "There you are to be presented as my betrothed."

"What!" Morgana was not marrying a man she had just met, but then again she had thought of him for over 4 years…

"We are not actually going to get married." He reassured her, you just need a reason for staying with me and since we look nothing alike it was the only option."

Morgana didn't bother arguing, she was too elated at the thought of this all being real. Anyway, she'd never admit it but she was a tiny bit disappointed that he didn't think of her like that, I guess she just liked the idea of someone fighting to be with her.

As Gredgäle had said she needed something else to wear, as not only were her pyjamas failing to keep the heat in, but she also needed a dress that a lady would wear (Gredgäle was apparently a knight).

They set off going to a near by market of one of the outline villages where Gredgäle bought Morgana a navy blue dress with flared out sleeving. He also purchased her various different rings to add to her look. After they had completed her look, Gredgäle went off to the stables and came back with 2 bay horses.

"Hunika is his name." Gredgäle said handing him over to Morgana.

Hunika gave one look at Morgana before snorting with satisfaction and then head butting her head not unlike a cat.

"Hello Hunika," She kissed his forehead.

"In this world," stated Gredgäle, "Horses can hear you speak when you use the ancient tongue." Morgana smiled, as they mounted and got on their way.

**A/N: I know it's short I just want you know I am out their. If there is anyone reading this PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I am literally starting to write the next chapter after this so there will be another chapter soon. If it wasn't for the person with the long name adding this to favourites, or my own determination to make this story become what I know it can be, then I'd have given up a long time ago. **


	3. Her name is Morgause

**A/N: Please review! The reason I changed my name is because of my lotro account.**

The wind whistled gently through the branches, the trees stood tall and fair. All my life… Morgana thought for the 12th time, all my life I've wanted this and now it has come, I feel so elated. There were all these stories of people who succumbed to their depression, who fell under the influence of shadow. She could not become that! She had been given her chance to shine and she must claim it. Claim what was rightfully hers.

"And what is that?" Came her own voice in her head, so Gredgäle would not hear it.

"You said he would never come. You were wrong about that so you can leave me now."

"Morgana my sweet, just because this world exists does not mean that your problems are solved."

"Why can't you leave?"

"Because as long as you are haunted by this, I will stand by and make sure that you will not hang yourself."

"Neither of us care about our life anymore."

"Yet still I'm here. Neither of us want to be manipulated by those who didn't come when we begged. This may well be the place of your dreams but do not be so hasty to trust it."

"I wish I could just ignore your advice."

"You see some sense in it."

"Yes. I just wish I didn't."

"You won't regret it in the end."

Morgana left it at that. It was true, she wished she could just fall in to Gredgäle's arms and all be well but that could never be. They left her begging for mercy and that is no easy thing to do. No, until she heard a full reason she would never offer them her heart.

"Morgana are you alright?" asked Gredgäle.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, they had been trotting in silence for some time (the horses needed a bit of a rest) enjoying each company.

"Before we arrive in Camelot I should warn you… Don't go mentioning anything about your previous life. All I can say is that he does not like those who have the gift of control over The Elements. He speaks of it as magic, that you posse. Over my time I have gained the Kings trust and confidence. Little does he know that I and a whole world of others wish for him to be ridden from this land and the wounds he's inflicted erased."

"You are leading me in to a death zone?" Morgana shouted.

"Straight in at the adventure, I thought that was your style?" He raised his eyebrows and Morgana laughed.

"I suppose so." She agreed.

"Morgana you are the person destined to bring down the evil that has plagued these lands. You are destined to be our saviour." He emphasised each and every word.

The realisation of his love to who she was, no not only his but thousands of others, bought tears to her eyes. She was going to be the saviour who she dreamt of being.

"Thank you." Is all she managed.

"I only stated the truth Morgana; it is what you are to come." She blushed, flattered.

They rode on in silence for the remainder of the day before stopping to rest at night. The night air was cool and relaxing against their skin. Morgana felt complete as she tied her horse up to a tree and helped Gredgäle set up blankets which were to make do as their camp for the night.

He prepared a stew with vegetables he had bought at the same time as he had purchased Morgana's dress.

"Why are you so certain that I will follow your will?"Morgana asked walking up to where Gredgäle crouched. "I could always make my own path."

"Look at your self Morgana," she looked at her pale face in the reflection the cooking pot gave of her, "Tell me what strength lies in you. You are already broken. You have not enough strength to carry on with the battle of life, let alone find your own path from it."

"So you believe I cling to you, that I follow you because I have no other option?"

"No."

"Then why do I follow you and what makes you sure I will do till the end of my days."

"Because Morgana, you're unable to walk. I carry you through the path which is your despair. You claim to have no fear of death, the truth being that death is an alternate pathway to the one you are leading. Only one thing keeps you going."

"What?"

"Don't you know?"

"Please tell me."

"You are determined to come to something in your life. You refuse to die knowing that your existence would then be useless."

"And you are here to help me?"

"Until the last breath leaves my body."

"Thank you." She felt numb; her life was coming to so much despair and death. Nothing seemed to be worth anything anymore. Gredgäle was her last hope of her reviving herself.

Poor Morgana, Gredgäle thought, she believed that he would save her from her certain doom. She would carry such burdens for the rest of her life. He remembered how she had wept in the darkness of the night. How her own self had come to believe that there was something wrong with her head. No matter to the fact that she had proved over half of herself wrong when he had arrived. He'd always watched her life from behind a screen, observing who she would once become.

It is true that he had watched her weep all those years, knowing that he could never do anything about it. And it had hurt him to know that he could never do anything about it. He could just watch and stare, waiting, waiting for when he could reach out and take her hand.

But even then, he thought, even then he would not rescue her; not forever. The girl's days were numbered. He wondered if in the end she would see through his lies.

"This stew is good." she spluttered interrupting him from his thoughts.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied.

"You said I have magic," she began.

"Yes, strong and very powerful magic," He replied, not mentioning the fact it was the strongest in all the land; why else would he chose her?

"Well the thing is… I don't know anything about it, how to use it and all. I used to try and mutter some mystical like words and it never got me anywhere." She laughed fondly at the memory.

"That is because what you said had absolutely no meaning what so ever." He laughed with her.

"I'm sorry I just thought it'd come naturally."

"The gift does, yes; but you need to study, to learn how to grasp your power. Myself and another woman will teach you."

"Cool what's her name?"

"Who?"

"The woman who's going to help me learn magic, 'swell as you?"

"Oh, her name is Morgause." Gredgäle concluded before tucking in to the stew.


	4. You know the answer'

**A/N: What is it that Gredgäle is keeping from Morgana? Unfortunately you are not going to find out, well at least for a while. **

Even in her sleep she wasn't at peace, Gredgäle thought. There was one line of worry across her brow, a deep one with a crevice as black as night. She lay on a bed of dried leaves. She was as still as supposed; the only thing making her different from the average sleeper was that she had a frown upon her face… No it wasn't that, it was that she had a scared look; as if she'd seen more than she should have, in her case thought more than she should have.

"Oh my love, what happened to you? Why are you so full of fear and doubt? Worse still why are you so quick to trust me?"

"You know the answer." A woman dressed in jade green silks appeared from behind a tree.

"Morgause."

"My poor sister. She is broken can't you see that?" Her voice was filled with sympathy.

"She bears such a heavy burden. Why don't we help, tell her the whole story?"

"Help her? Gredgäle you know beyond doubt we should not."

"Have you know sympathy?"

"Yes. A great deal. You know even more than I about how vital she is. Do you really think that we can sacrifice our whole world for the sakes of one woman to know the truth about her existence?"

"Yes. But it'd kill her also."

"Gredgäle… you know how much I love her. But she can not know, she can never know."

"It'll be a long road."

"What?"

"Her life."

"The longest." Morgause sighed. She didn't know the whole story, not even Gredgäle did, it was still too much for her to think of. Morgana knows somewhere in the back of her head, some of the depression seeps through. Gredgäle will look after her though, he will make her as happy as she can get. "I take my leave." She replied and disappeared in to the abyss from which she came from.

"Farewell." The Youngman replied before lying asleep on the ground besides Morgana.

**A/N: Short I know but I am writing the next one immediately. It's important to stop now because something relatively big happens next chapter and it's not to do with Morgana…**


	5. Jail and his filth

**A/N: This is quite a strong T in this scene just because of talk. Nothing happens just to warn you. I imagine all bandits with cockney accents. Thank you to **_**xElliementalx **_**I am hoping for this story to be a slow burner so please be patient hopefully this will provide you with some more action. However you will not find out the truth until a lot later in the story…**

"She's a pretty one she is." A drunkard said pointing a filthy finger at Morgana. "How I'd like to keep her."

"Everything we get goes to him doesn't it?" Another man replied. "Unless he don't want her you aint gonna get her. I bet she'd catch a good price on the market, pretty girl like her…"

"Come on flee bags!" Another man growled. "Get on with the kidnapping."

"Kidnapping… What?" Morgana shrieked waking from her slumber as she and Gredgäle were gagged and thrown in to a cart.

"Keep quite. If you wanna know where ya going tough! But so you know were slave traders and you'll both catch a fairly good price."

"Morgana are you alright?" Gredgäle had managed to remove his gag and after a while Morgana did the same. Both their hands were tied behind their back.

"I've been better, but know I'm not hurt… What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine don't worry about me."

"How are we going to get out of this?" Morgana said feeling fear creep in to her soul.

"I have absolutely no idea." Gredgäle replied.

The cart bumped about on the old forest path. Gredgäle had absolutely no idea about how to get out of this situation; he himself processed no magic that could help them in this situation. Morgana had the talent to do something like that but had no skill. It was true that he could probably teach her some basics (considering the amount of time they had) but to be able to do something that would give them any help… no.

"What are you thinking about?" Morgana enquired.

She has hope in her eyes, he thought miserably; hope that I will not be able to fulfil. "Don't look so hopeful. I was thinking about if I could teach you enough magic in the time given to help us in this situation. Unfortunately magic is complex to learn at the best of times, but rushed and from an unskilled teacher such as myself; even your great talents would not prevail."  
"Do you think we are going to get help?" Her face had become less relaxed and more stressed; but Gredgäle noticed how she hadn't given up hope entirely. She never did though, that was her problem, the girl who always hoped that someday everything was going to get better.

"Because of your great destiny I am certain that you will escape here, probably alongside me… whether we are scarred is another matter…"

"It's in these situations it is actually reassuring to have a destiny." She let out a small chuckle.

"Yes it is." He agreed before they both went off in to their own thoughts to try and solve the problem.

"'ere we are." A man grunted whilst grabbing Morgana.

"Oh and aren't these two clever for getting there gags of." He let out a hideous laugh before grabbing Gredgäle.

"Get your hands off of me you vermin." Morgana spat.

"Oh hello feisty. I like that in a woman you know," the first man taunted whilst fixing her gag back on her. Morgana growled.

"Get your hands off of me and my husband." She yelled. That stopped the man in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Both men asked.

"There me and my husband were…" she pointed her head towards Gredgäle. "We were coming back from our visit to some of my family when we are attacked by filthy maggots." She sneered at him. She knew the story would have very little effect on what they do to them, but it would mean that whatever they did to them, they may have a little pleasure whilst doing it.

"Married… Neither of you are wearing a ring?" The second man asked.

"We travel light," Gredgäle put in, "The chances of vermin attacking us are low, but encase they do, we want them to get as little from us as we can afford."

"Oh whatever, your still be worth just the same." The first man put in and began dragging them through many corridors before they reached the dungeons. There their gags were removed and they were no longer tied up.

The room had a strange Oder, a little like the smell of rotting meat. It wasn't very spacious as dungeons often are in films. Instead there was enough room for them to both sit up, lye if they were close together; but not stand. The ceiling was painfully low.

The room was entirely made from stone and the floor was sand. There was a pale torch which came from outside the door. The door was heavy and iron, the only whole in it being a small square with iron bars across it.

"I doubt were get any food for a while." Stated Morgana pointlessly.

"Mmhmm." Gredgäle replied uninterested.

"I'm glad I had so much stew last night."

"Me too."

They soon returned to their plans on getting out of there and getting out of their soon. After at least 30 minuets Gredgäle spoke.

"Morgana I am truly sorry for the mess I got you in. If I had waited for a few more days before coming to see you…"

"Gredgäle don't. I am beyond glad that you came for me, even if it took a while. I'd rather die now then know you never came for me…"

"But you are not going to die now," Gredgäle cut in, "They are going to do something worse to you."

"My point is that you could tell me everything bad about me and I'd still love you. You are my rescuer and my saviour, YOU are the person who came to me and took me away from evil. I will not let them play with me, I will die first and that it is surely going to convince destiny to get involved."

Gredgäle chuckled. "You are more than welcome for my help. I wish I could have come sooner… It's just…"

"Prisoners." A guard addressed them. "There is a particular man who would like to speak to you. We call him Jail and he is the head of this co-operation. He may dispense of you however he pleases." He snarled before opening the door and grabbing Morgana's arm.

The two were thrown in front of the man who was apparently called Jail.

"Hello." He scrutinised as they were tossed on the floor. "What's your name pretty?" He asked Morgana.

"Lillian." She spat.

"No it's not." A guard interrupted, "Her names Morgana… We heard 'em talking. And the man his names Gredgäle.

"Leave." Jail barked at the guard. "So you' re the sort who aint gonna play nice. Well fine. I don't care what happens to the likes of ya anyways. I just want you to fetch me a good price."

"You'll never sell us!" Gredgäle hissed.

"Oh I think I will." He retorted.

Morgana and Gredgäle were slouching on a cold marble floor. The walls were similar to the ones in the cell and the room still smelled of rotten meat. Jail seemed to regard himself as a king because at the back of main room was a black seat with carved engravings. Jail himself was standing on a wildebeasts skin.

He was clad in poorly made, ripped, black clothing and had various thorns and spikes stuck to his clothing.

"So the beautiful Morgana. Your gonna go on sale next week at my next auction, some men in there who'll pay good money for you." He moved on to Gredgäle, "As for you… Well you are strong. It's so much harder to find a job for men. Your strength will make you a good worker so I will put you on my auction the day before your _wife_."

He then called the guards back in and told them to be taken back to their dungeon. What Morgana and Gredgäle didn't hear is him whisper in the mans ear…

"Give 'em a jug of water each and a loaf of bread every day. Make sure the man eats some meat scraps though. They are both on the auction in 3 days time. But they think they've got a week."

Jail loved to do that, make people think they had longer left then they actually had.

Gredgäle and Morgana were tossed back in to their small cell where they wrapped up in each others arms for warmth as the castle got very chilly at night.

**A/N: Jail is meant to be a like Jail in s3 ep12. Thank you to everyone who supports and reviews. I am planning for this to be a long story, not just around 8 chapters so please be patient because not only had Morgana got to learn and master her power, but when that is done she has to fight. First though it's probably best she gets out of prison…**


	6. The Auction

**A/N: This chapter will explain about how they got kidnapped. Again quite a strong T but still only talk.**

The coldness clutched them as soon as night began to fall. That was the worse part about the dungeons; not the smell of rotten meat, or the cramped feeling, not even the fact that they had no light source; it was the cold.

As to keep their body temperatures heat they both snuggled next to each other and spent their restless night in a hug.

"I don't understand how we managed to get kidnapped." Morgana muttered, she was certain Gredgäle was awake.

"I can't know for certain, but I think that the bandits were roaming the forest looking for wanderers like us to take back here and sell. When they saw us both asleep and defenceless they attacked." Gredgäle shivered from the cold.

"Slavery is a cruel trade… if you can call it that?" Morgana replied.

"Yes, it is." He agreed. "There must be some sort of way to escape. It's just what?"

"The man who said that he'd like to keep me…"

"Where are you going with this Morgana?"

"What if he has the key to this dungeon?"

"Yes I can just see him handing it over to you with a big smile on his face." Gredgäle retorted sarcastically.

"If he has it then perhaps I could manage to make him remove his belt, grab the key, punch him so as to knock him out and run."

"Morgana no!" Gredgäle replied coldly, he did not approve of her idea one bit.

"Well do you have any better ideas? Remember that this our life we are talking about."

"No, but Morgana don't even go their."

"Why? Because if I get sold something even better is going to happen!"

"Look lets not fall out over this. I am stuck for ideas, but I haven't given up hope on a less dramatic way of rescue."

It was there that the conversation ended. The night seemed to last for ever and neither of them were capable of sleeping. In what could have been the morning (they had no idea as their was no window to the outside world in their cell) they were brought their food.

They each got a small jug of water (containing no more than 100ml in today's measurement) and some stale bread each. The jugs were made of iron so the water smelt bizarre and the roll of bread was the size of an averages woman's palm; it also seemed to have green bits in it. One guard had some scraps of meat in his hand which he forcefully shoved in Gredgäle's mouth and held his nose until he had chewed and swallowed it.

"Eat up." He snarled before leaving and locking their door.

"I don't know if I want to." Morgana replied to Gredgäle.

"They could have put a depressant in it to dull our senses; it would be wise to not eat it."

"You've already eaten some of the meat." Morgana stated.

"Yes. I tell you what; if I eat my bread and drink my water I can tell you if it has any effect. Because of the meat I will already be drugged so it won't matter if I am so more. That way if they are both harmless you can get to eat."

"If you are sure you don't mind." Morgana replied.

Gredgäle ate his share of the food and after one hour they both decided that it wasn't harmful. Morgana then tucked in to hers. Little did the pair know that tomorrow they were to be sold as slaves.

Neither of them had managed to think of anything on plans to escape; Gredgäle was still refusing to let Morgana to go through with her plan. At around 8pm the guards released a gas in to their cell causing them to sleep until morning.

When Morgana woke she was in a warm and cosy bed. During the nights 2 maids had bathed her and as soon as she woke up they dressed her in a beautiful white gown adorned with pears and silver lace. They tied a cream cloak around her and fixed it with a silver brooch. Then brushed her hair and left it to cascade down her back. They didn't give her any jewellery.

Meanwhile Gredgäle had been treated with an equal amount of luxury. Whilst the maids had been preparing them for the auction they explained the following to them:

"Today Jail will auction you. He probably said you had a longer time before the auction, that's not true, he just likes lying to people. The auction is very simple… You and every other slave will stand at the front on a long podium. All of the people who are at the place wanting to buy will stand in crowd in front of you. One by one you will be called to stand on a taller podium. The members of the crowd that take an interest in you walk passed you so as to get a closer glance – they are not allowed to touch or talk to you. When they are then in their places, Jail will then call out a price, every time someone who is willing to pay the price he demands, they raise their hand. When no-one raises their hand the person who raised their hand last will own you."

The news that they were to be auctioned today terrified them both. They were both praying that someone was going to come and rescue them and soon as well as that the other would find a caring master.

They took their places on the podium. Hundreds of people stood before them, scrutinising their every move. Among them was a man named Helios. He seemed to have taken a particular fancy to Morgana. Helios was well known at auctions, whenever he got bored of stealing local villages women he came here.

A woman was here, one who had never been here before. Gredgäle smiled the second he saw her. Hope remains, he thought, hope remains. She had a concerned look on her face; of all the situations they could have possibly ended up in this was the worse. Thankfully she knew Jail well (her relationship with him was merely constructed for safety) and when he had told her of the woman that he liked she instantly recognised her to be Morgana.

Telling him to release her would be suicidal. His interest in Morgana was stronger than Morgana killing him and she reckoned that if she killed him another leader would take his place. The best option was to pay for them. She just feared how much she would have to pay.

Jail walked up to where he stood and began calling slaves to come forth. Gredgäle was the first. Only 7 people came up to inspect him and he was sold to the woman whom Gredgäle recognised.

Morgana's situation was a lot more difficult. Many of the men at the auction took an interest in her; most of them gave up after the price got over 250 gold. The only problem was Helios was renown for not giving up on a woman he desired. The cost was soon over 1000 gold – Over double of Jails record.

Helios kept persisting. He needed this girl. But the other woman showed no signs of giving up. There was a lovely young blonde who was yet to come up. He would buy her instead, Morgana was becoming too expensive. So at last Helios gave in and the woman had bought Morgana. The auction proceeded and the poor young blonde was bought by Helios.

The slaves were then bought over to their owners. Gredgäle waited until his owner had paid and that they had left the room before asking.

"Morgause what took you so long?"


	7. Malté

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Please review, I can't emphasis how much it means to me whenever I get a review. I have thought of two alternate endings so I will see how the story progresses to decide which one I use. A big thanks to Merthurfan1 as well. Also Em who is the first person to review this story. I should also point out that I do not imagine Morgause played by Emilia Fox or Morgana by Katie McGrath; I know that makes it very unmerlin like, but this story is a big AU. I imagine them to have an earthy look about them, Morgause would have tanned skin and they would both have auburn hair (although Morgana's is slightly browner). I also imagine them all to be 14-15, Morgana is obviously 12 but I am planning to get her to become 13; I also imagine her to appear to have a lot more knowledge and wisdom then a 12 year old should. I thought I should just point it out, anyway imagine them how you want but if I use decryptions that don't match with the actor, you know why… Now on with the story.**

"You're Morgause?" Morgana asked.

"Yes my dear, it is a privilege to meet you… although I would rather have met you in different circumstances. Gredgäle it is baffling me how you two managed to end up in this situation."

"I believe bandits saw us sleeping and they took us to Jail. Thank you ever so much for rescuing us. However I am curious to know, you don't deal in slavery; do you?"

"No Gredgäle. Honestly I'd expect you to know better than that. I keep in contact with Jail to protect myself; we meet up occasionally, when he has anything of importance to tell me. He said that he had caught sight of a rather pretty looking young lady…" Morgause directed her gaze to Morgana and Gredgäle followed her eyes.

"Please can we not talk about what happened back there!" Morgana shivered.

"Very well but be careful." Morgause expression relaxed. "I suppose that we better hurry to Camelot."

"Are you going to travel with us?" Morgana asked, she would like to get to know this woman better.

"Morgause isn't welcome in Camelot." Gredgäle put in.

"Oh… Why?"

"You know how Uther defies magic…" Morgause began, "I possess that talent; not nearly as much as you, but I have it all the same. Uther would have me killed if he could ever find me. Yes you do to, but you will not be able to access that power without help. When I help you you will be able to access it, no time before."

"Oh…" Morgana was disappointed that Morgause wouldn't be with her and Gredgäle in Camelot; she also wanted to begin learning magic but that would have to wait. No need to rush an adventure, she smiled.

"However since Gredgäle is the most useless bodyguard, I will accompany you to as close to Camelot as I can get.

"Thank you Morgause!" Gredgäle retorted sarcastically.

"You are most welcome. Now unfortunately I have no horses."

"Do you have any money to buy at a nearby market?" Morgana suggested.

"No you ran me dry thanks to that persistent bidder who wanted you." Morgause replied, though not harshly.

"I've heard of him… His called Helios, nasty brute but has a powerful army and about 100 personal slaves. He's lazy but powerful, Morgause be careful not to bump in to him again… The least he'll do to you is chop your head off." Gredgäle stated.

"We could run?" Suggested Morgana.

"That is possible… but there is a technique me and Gredgäle have developed, it is hard to master and requires magic."

"I thought Gredgäle didn't have magic?"

"Not the sort that you would expect. I have an inner magic, if you like. It means that for physical things I have a lot more Stamina, I don't have mental magic like Morgause." Gredgäle explained.

"What magic do I have?" Morgana asked. Gredgäle and Morgause looked at each other and then they both nodded.

"Both." Gredgäle said.

"Both? Is that possible?" Morgana was fascinated.

"Clearly for you exist as proof… However you are the only person so far to possess such a skill." Morgause finished.

"Really. Wow" Morgana said as she took all that was being said to her in.

"What if I carried her?" Gredgäle asked.

"Gredgäle, although I am not the best runner by far I am capable of doing it by myself!" Morgana said a little annoyed.

"You have always been the fastest Gredgäle… I suppose is you could get a good enough speed." Morgause was thinking it through logically.

"Would you expect anything less?" Gredgäle asked. Morgause laughed before muttering…

"I've given you some time, use it." Gredgäle replied with a nod of his head.

"Yeah ok guys this is all great but you have to get my consent first." Morgana was saying to thin air, it seemed Morgause and Gredgäle couldn't care less.

Gredgäle simply pulled Morgana's arm and in a matter of seconds she was perching on his back.

"Lets make forth to Camelot." Morgause said smiling.

"To Camelot." Gredgäle grinned.

The three set off at what seemed, to a normal human, a remarkable pace. Morgana found the speed exhilarating and after she had convinced herself to open her eyes, she couldn't shut them. In a matter of seconds you saw landscapes that you would normally pass in a couple of days. You could see mountains coated in snow, sea's whipping sand, cliffs that were as ragged as daggers. The landscape was beyond perfect on its own; but with wind caressing your face and going at speeds that felt as though you were flying, well what was something better than beyond perfect.

"Malté" Morgana breathed.

"What?" Gredgäle skidded to a halt.

"What did you just say?" Morgause asked her eyes wide.

"Malté… Why is something wrong… What does it mean?" Morgana's voice was becoming frantic.

"It has many definitions." Morgause replied a lot calmer, "But if you are referring to the jewel…"

"No." said Morgana.

"If you are…" Gredgäle continued, "Then there is only one." Morgana thought she saw an invisible tear slip down his face.

"That's not what she meant," Morgause said speaking directly to Gredgäle; it seemed she was trying to get some sort of message to him with her eyes, but he did not look up to meet her gaze. "Gredgäle we must continue!"

"Yes, yes, you are right of course." Gredgäle slipped out of his trance and returned to the person Morgana knew him as.

After that interruption they set off running at an even faster pace. This time Morgana did not find it exhilarating, she wondered what Malté really meant, also why did it slice Gredgäle's heart?

They carried on for what must have been hours. There was an awkward tension in the air when they stopped running. No-one said anything as Gredgäle hunted and Morgause built a fire and cooked the meat Gredgäle had caught. Morgana settled off to bed after they had eaten. She fell asleep pretty quickly, but some time during the night she drifted from her slumber and heard Morgause and Gredgäle talking.

"Gredgäle you have got to pull yourself out of this trance." Snapped Morgause.

"I am trying Morgause, I really am. I just wish…"

"I know. Be patient. You have not got forever to wait now."

"But Morgause she said Malté." Gredgäle took a sharp intake of breath.

"That means nothing." She was being very firm with him.

"How would she know the word?"

"Everyone does Gredgäle. That doesn't mean she knows what it means. Look she felt exhilarated and in perfection. It was actually quite a natural reaction; we should have expected it."

"She has shown no sign Morgause, you are not realising how serious this situation is!"

"You are over-reacting!" Morgause sighed. "I know Gredgäle, I know."

"No Morgause you do not know, you have never…"

"Gredgäle please. It is true that I don't understand it, I do only know stories, but I am reason in this situation."

"I know Morgause; just know that this is difficult for me."

"I do Gredgäle. Come, get some sleep. I'll keep watch for a while. Do not worry about it, you have waited a lot longer than you have left to wait."

With that Gredgäle settled down to sleep and Morgana soon followed. She was very confused about the conversation that had just happened. Anyway there would be time for that another day. Morgause watched Morgana sleep and wondered what she knew about Malté? After all it was the most sacred bond, whatever definition you picked…

**A/N: If you are confused about what Malté is then don't worry you are not going to find out for a long time. There is also many definitions for Malté, Morgana is going to learn one of them soon; the one that Gredgäle thought she meant will be the last one you will learn about. Feel free to review with your thoughts about what one of the definitions could be.**


	8. Wíll Way'

**A/N: A bit sad that there are no reviews for my previous chapter ;( But there is nothing I can do so onwards and hopefully upwards.**

The morning brought the soft singing of birds and the sun began to appear casting light on what was once black. When Morgana arose she saw Morgause gazing off in to something in the distance.

"Have you been awake all night?" Morgana asked looking at the bags under her eyes.

"I believe it was necessary," Morgause kept staring in to the distance, "We both did."

"You and Gredgäle?"

"Yes. If all three of us were to be caught by those in the slave industry we would be doomed for certain. Your only 12 after all, your great destiny doesn't talk about you being a slave."

"I don't know if I like it… Having my whole life planned out… It is a great source of comfort when you're begging for it all to end; but I feel as though I don't have the opportunity to make my own decisions. I mean I have the strength to do that."

"Your opinion of it is not what matters, the fact that it is, is what does."Morgause eyes never left the horizon.

"What can you see on the horizon?"

"White gulls calling; but then that is not the point." She turned to look at Morgana, "I can see many things, my sister; I was just doing a little… research, as Gredgäle puts it."

"In to what?"

"That is my business!"

"It's about me isn't it?"

"Not you, one of your futures"

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not!" Morgause put in quickly.

"Morgause… What happened with Gredgäle yesterday?"

"Something I hope his recovered from for today." Morgause looked over to where he was sleeping.

"Is it serious?"

"Yes Morgana."

"Is it something to do with Malté?" Morgana was oblivious to Gredgäle's body stiffening, Morgause wasn't.

"Yes. Would you mind telling me about why you said that yesterday?" Morgause turned her head to look at Morgana directly.

"The running made me feel elated; I was trying to describe it, the word just slipped out of my mouth." This news made Morgause smile, it seemed that Gredgäle would be somewhat relieved; but then as she thought harder about it, probably devastated at the same time.

"Then the definition you used was simple. Malté has many meaning as I am sure you are aware; the one you used was the feeling of elation – others call it flying. The idea that at that one moment everything is right that you are untouchable."

"How many others are there?"

"There are the main 3, there is also a forth, the most deadly one. From those onwards it is different for every person so we say there are many. Your own one will be different from any others."

"I feel as though I know the one that Gredgäle thought I meant, I just can't put my finger on it."

"You'll know it when you need to. It is know surprise that you feel that you know it." Morgause looked over to where Gredgäle was sleeping. "It appears that our friend is awaking. I would advise you not to tell him a word of what happened in this conversation; Malté is a sensitive topic for him. I believe that we should drop this topic for the time being."

"Of course."

When Gredgäle awoke they began to run again; apparently you didn't eat when you are doing what is known as 'pursuit of location'. As he had done the other day Gredgäle swung Morgana over his back and set off at an equally fast pace.

"Do you know what you can do when you are travelling '_wíll way_'? I should add that is running like this when you are in the zone." Gredgäle asked sounding happier then Morgana had every heard him… and somewhat more alive.

"No."

"Well _wíll way_ means with the wind. You can dip in to the layer and fabrics of the wind, the way that you travel, it's is incredible!" Gredgäle was alive, truly alive when he spoke.

"You sound so happy," Morgana laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be happy, there is you and me and 2 whole worlds for us to explore."

"You mean the human world?"

"Of course."

"You intend to explore it." Imagine Gredgäle walking in a city, with Morgana giving him a tour, she thought.

"Oh yes." Gredgäle seemed slightly surprised that Morgana didn't expect him to take an interest in her world.

"When will I go back there?" The question was filled with curiosity, not longing or dread.

"After we have spent a respectable time in Camelot I reckon that you will return to your world in time for your 13th birthday. I will then call for you at the best convenience. You must not remain out of touch with the human world, and then at the same time you must learn skills to become the great woman you are destined to be."

"Not a busy life." Retorted Morgana sarcastically.

"Indeed." Gredgäle smiled.

"Anyway how do I _wíll way_?"

"_Wíll way _Requires physical magic, something that Morgause can not do. She get's her speed from taking energy from the Earth; notice how her feet never leave the floor, she does something different to me and that is why she cannot get as much speed as me, even though I am carrying you. This means that you are asking me to teach you your first little bit of magic, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Positive," Morgana nodded.

"Well I suppose if you insist." Morgana grinned; here she was learning her first bit of magic. "I want you to think of nothing particularly important, when you are doing that I want you to just let yourself sink in to the wind that is brushing past you. Now you are not quite there yet… Instead of letting yourself sink ion to the wind, dominate it and harness its strength to your will."

Morgana amazed herself as it was actually very simple, well whilst you had emptied your mind - which is difficult after 4 years of it being filled with far away lands. Then you were just there. If Morgana had though early was amazing she couldn't have been more wrong. Moving with the wind made you feel weightless, like you were hurtling at the highest speed but you weren't; it made you feel like you were lying still whilst your body travelled fluidly through the air.

"_Gredgäle this is so effortless, how can you keep running when it feels like you are detached from your body?"_

"_If you would like to know you can always try."_

"_Oh… I am not a very good runner."_

"_Morgana, this isn't running, this is wíll way."_

"_Very well but don't expect the best."_

Gredgäle and Morgana stooped running, Morgause, though, carried on after guessing what they were trying to do, if Morgana could manage _wíll way _successfully then they would catch up with her in no time.

"Begin to run at a gentle pace," Morgana did so, "Now I want you to try exactly what you did when I was telling you to do _wíll way_."

Morgana followed his instructions and found herself that she could do it. The thing was that it was better to run in _wíll way_, she could control the speed she ran at meaning that she could increase her speed until it satisfied.

"_Not so hard is it?" Gredgäle joined her in her run._

"_No not at all."_

"_Morgana I don't know if you know but you are going at an incredibly fast pace and Morgause is already a day behind us if we stopped and she travelled at her own pace."_

"_Really!"_

"_Yes so I recon you follow me at this new pace, but first we will turn around to reach Morgause, then we will match her speed."_

"_But she is going sooo slowly." Morgana couldn't help but moan._

"_Yes and she is also a great source of protection if someone with this ability was trying to kill us."_

"_Fine."_

After catching up with Morgause, Gredgäle and Morgana enjoyed the feeling of _wíll way_, they found out that they were both content with talking about everything, nothing or just gazing at the scenery. They carried on like this for the next 2 days before they arrived at the border of Camelot.

"It is here I take my leave." Morgause said.

"Farewell Morgause, I hope to see you again sometime soon." Morgana replied looking at her new friend and technically master.

"As do I my sister."

"Is that what we are?"

"We are related although quite distantly." Morgause stated before giving Morgana a hug. "Gredgäle, until the next time." Morgause then went to give him a hug before whispering in his ear, "Be strong for her."

Morgause then departed and left Gredgäle and Morgana to _wíll way_ until the reached a distance where they could be spotted because _wíll way _is magic. They then walked and before long were at the gates of Camelot.

Now although they had both looked clean and fresh, running _wíll way_ for 4 days straight did tae its toll on your appearance. To prove this point, Morgana's hair was in a matty knot behind her head; her once cream dress was now a brown earthy colour. The same situation applied to Gredgäle who did not look anything like the knight that he was known in Camelot. On arrival in the great city they were met with many confused stares and horrified looks. They were walking past the knights training grounds were Prince Arthur recognised Gredgäle.

"What happened mate?" He asked.

"It's a very long story, however to put it simply we were both caught by slave-traders and managed to escape. It has been a long journey to Camelot as you can imagine."

"Where abouts did they take you?"

"Well in to Cenred's kingdom, we had to take a longer route past mountains though, to get through unseen."

"Well I am sorry to here that, The King will be delighted to see that you have finally arrived though. If you get one of the maids to take you both to your quarters, your betrothed been put in the quarters next to yours. If you get cleaned up and I'll tell my father to expect to see you in, what and 2 hours?"

"That'd be great thanks Arthur. Oh and let me introduce you t my Betrothed, The lady Morgana."

Arthur then left Gredgäle to show Morgana to her rooms where he showed he showed her a closet full of clothes and jewellery that a woman her status was expected to wear.

"Morgana if I let you have a bath and get cleaned up, come to my chambers when you're ready, they are the ones to the left of here."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Morgana replied.

Her room was the highest quality. It was made with cream stone and had a marble floor. In the front, centre of the room was a 4poster beds which was filled with cushions and drapes to make it look lovely. Then there was a wooden screen where she could get changed and also an oak wardrobe. The room itself was very spacious and further to the back of it was a fire and empty bath tub.

Morgana was just looking around the room and admiring her dressing table when her maid came in.

"Oh I am ever so sorry to intrude." Gwen blurted out.

"Oh not at all." Morgana replied.

"My name is Gwen and I will be your servant during your stay." Gwen curtseyed.

"Well my name is Morgana and you don't need to bother curtsying and all of that nonsense."

"Well ok…" Gwen replied. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Well I would quite like to have a bath; I am a little grubby since I have just been running from slave-traders."

"Oh no that's terrible!" Exclaimed Gwen.

"Thankfully me and Gredgäle managed to escape."

"Yes that is lucky. Anyway I will get some buckets of water for your bath."

"Thank you." Morgana said as she watched the young girl leave; how old was she, about 10? Yet she was a servant for the King, surely that involved a lot of physical work.

Morgana had her bath and then Gwen helped her dress in one of the looses dresses she could find.

"Really how can you wear corsets?" Morgana asked.

"They are incredibly tight," Gwen agreed. "You should see some of the ones other women wear."

"Am I right in saying that the King has asked for a banquet later."

"Yes,"

"Then perhaps you could point them out to me."

"Well I will be serving food, but I am sure I could quickly pour you some wine."

"Wine?" Morgana asked incredulously.

"Yes wine?" Gwen replied.

"Would there be any other choices of drink?" Morgana asked, she was 12 years old, she couldn't drink wine.

"I doubt it my lady, is something wrong?"

"No nothing, don't worry Gwen. I just need to ask Gredgäle something, that's all."

Apart from that hiccup, the two girls got on very well and soon Morgana looked presentable, she went over to Gredgäle's chambers.

"Gredgäle?" She called.

"Morgana," He replied, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, "She blushed, she was not used to receiving compliments. "Gredgäle do you expect me to drink Wine? You know it's illegal, right?"

"Morgana calm down, I have told the King that you were cursed by a sorcerer and can not drink wine, he will make sure that servants only serve you water."

"Oh, thank you, I was beginning to panic."

"Really, I'd have never guessed." He joked, "Now come on, we have to tell Uther our story; I will speak so you don't need to worry about editing our story. Afterwards we will be dining, sound good?"

"Yes."

"Then come, I will show you the way to the thrown room."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a long one. I will update ASAP. Please review!**


	9. A Very Angry King

**A/N: Sorry for the long time to update, last weekend I was away on a trip so I couldn't update. Any way I would just like to say a major apologise for readers of Merthur love as I know I haven't updated in a while, I will probably do so this weekend. A massive thanks to 'kissfromarose2' for adding this story to favourites and of course to all the anonymous reviewers. For this story should I have A/G as a couple? I wouldn't really focus on them at all but the reason I ask is for something later…. (Not actually to do with them). Any way on with the story, oh and if you review I love you! Finally Morgana is twelve but in those days it was considered expectable to marry at that age so I imagine everyone in Camelot to be a lot younger as well. All the characters will grow up with her.**

The castle was splendid. It was incredibly elaborate for a medieval castle as well.

The great cream doors were opened by two guards wearing the traditional Camelot uniform and Morgana and Gredgäle were told to proceed in to the hall where Uther waited.

Morgana couldn't help but gasp as she saw the 45 feet high walls towering above her and the decretive patterns on the ceiling which arched. The walls were no less spectacular for they contained colours of gold and silver, blue and rose. Then at the very back, right in front of Morgana she saw it.

A golden throne adorned with red velvet and sitting on it… well if Morgana was completely honest a rather ugly tyrant. The man seemed to late middle-aged and had a hideous scar across his forehead. His forehead was beneath a golden crown which was the only symbol of his nobility, that and his clothes. When Uther saw them he got up from his thrown and hastily approached Gredgäle and greeted him in a friendly hug.

"Gredgäle my dear friend, it ha been far to long." Said Uther not even bothering to look at Morgana.

"Indeed," Gredgäle said giving a slight bow of his head and not failing to notice his unfriendliness to Morgana.

"See you managed to get a fine one." Uther laughed before scrutinising Morgana. Morgana bit back a retort.

"A very fine one." However Gredgäle spoke of honesty, he didn't joke to follow Uther's will.

"Her name is?"

"Morgana." Morgana cut in determined to be part of the conversation. "My name is Morgana."

"Well the lady Morgana," Uther bowed kissing her hand. It was not something that Morgana was at all use to and she had to stop herself from moving away. "It is an honour to meet you.

Now Gredgäle, what took you so long?"

"Well my friend. We travelling well, in fact we were thinking we'd be arriving early but we were captured by a nasty man called Jail. He's a slave trader. Anyway we were going to be sold as slaves, but the guard on our door was a bit stupid so I managed to get his keys. From then on I managed to navigate our way out of his slumbering hole."

"You showed Camelot's honour and were a true knight of Camelot."

"Well I wasn't going to let this brute get away with kidnapping us."

"I'll send out a squad of guards to deal with this Jail tomorrow. "

"Uther you will need more than a mere squad. There were thousands of slaves with us. This sort of thing would require a small army. The man has been left to grow too strong."

"Gredgäle these are Camelot's knights they will deal with the problem at hand."

"But…"

"I will see you at the feast later."

"Yes your majesty." Gredgäle bowed.

"But my lord, the squad of Guards will be slaughtered if not sold as slaves themselves."

"Excuse me!" Uther shouted, outraged.

"Jail has his own castle as well as thousands of bandits patrolling for slaves, a squad of 6 or 7 men would die instantly."

"How dare you, a woman, speak to me as such?"

"How dare you send 6 men to be killed? What sort of a King are you?" Morgana's temper had flown out the window at this point. "And as for me being a woman… well I tell you woman can be just as skilled as men. For example I am clearly a lot more skilled than you!"

"Do you wish to spend your life in a cell?" Uther stormed.

"My lord I am so sorry." Gredgäle put in, "She is just very tired. Perhaps if Gauis could prepare some sort of sleeping draught. She doesn't mean a word of what she says, it is just the stress gone to her head."

"If it were any other person I'd have them in the stocks for this Gredgäle, but as it is your fiancé I will let her off. I think you should both retire for now. I will see you both at the feast tonight."

"Thank you my lord." Gredgäle replied before exiting and dragging Morgana behind him.

When they reached his room Morgana lost it.

"Gredgäle how can you possibly think it is right to let that arrogant man get his own way like that. I mean he will be sending those men to death, at the best. You even bow to him; do you actually feel any respect to that ruthless old tyrant?"

"Morgana of course I do not. My actual point is that I could fight him all night and he would not give in to his own decision. I completely agree with what you are saying. If I or anyone could change his opinion then we would. He is a stubborn man Morgana, do not expect him to follow or even listen to your desires."

"I can't believe you Gredgäle, to keep one man satisfied you would let 7 other men die. How can you actually do that? That man is the most sexist, rude and arrogant man alive. Knowing that you are a coward like this, I am sorry but there is know way that I can pretend to be engaged to a man who will let others fall to protect himself."

"Morgana…" Gredgäle began, but she had already stormed out. If only he could sway the Kings mind then so few people would have to die.

Morgana was still fuming when Gwen came in. She had bought a red dress for Morgana and was intending to help her get ready for the feast.

"I'm not sure I want to go." Morgana stated dryly.

"Why my lady, are you unwell?"

"No just tired."

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"It's not really my place to say."

"Gwen I regard you as an equal, out with it."

"Well I thought it'd have more to do with the reason that Uther would be there."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Morgana was intrigued to find out how her servant knew the truth.

"Well… Your conversation earlier was over heard by some of the servants… It had sort of been the latest bit of gossip going around."

"Oh. You don't seem like the one to be interested in gossip Gwen." Morgana scrutinised.

"I'm not it is just Arthur told me."

"Arthur, I thought he is the prince?"

"He is," Gwen flushed.

"He talked to you about our argument?"

"Yes… You see me and Arthur were quite good friends as children, you know before any of us understood the whole hierarchy thing. We've always been good friends since. He's a lot different from his father you know. He actually agreed with what you said."

"He did!"

"Yes and if anyone can change Uther's mind, than it's Arthur."

"That's a relief. I was worrying what would happen to the poor squad Uther sent out."

"So the gossip is true?"

"For once it appears it is." Morgana laughed.

"Well if you promise to keep it between us, I don't like him either."

"I don't see how anyone can."

"He killed my father."

"What! Why? How?"

"He believed him to be consulting with sorcerers. I mean my father never would, he's a good man, but Uther believed it all the same. He ordered to have him executed the next day."

"That's terrible!"

"That's Uther." Gwen explained. "Anyway my lady, from what I heard you and him haven't got off to the best start, if I were you I'd go to the feast. Anyway if your lucky you'll get to see a drunk King embarrass himself."

"Well I couldn't miss the chance to see that happen." Morgana grinned.

Gwen helped her by doing her hair and putting on the reed dress which Morgana was delighted by. Morgana was just fully ready when Gredgäle knocked at her door.

"Gwen could you leave us?" Morgana asked gently.

"Oh course my lady." Gwen curtsied before leaving.

"What is it Gredgäle?" Morgana asked coolly.

"I came to apologise. You are right about Uther and I completely agree with you; however it is him we are fighting against, we need him to like us both. Yes it is true that that may cost lives, but not only do these knights believe in his causes, but there death will be sacrificed to save millions of lives. They will help save Albion."

"Forgotten heroes." Morgana whispered.

"Does this mean that you have forgiven me?"

"Not yet, but I do see your point. I am willing to continue with the pretence for a little while longer, but to be perfectly honest I'd like to be out of this dump soon."

"We will be staying here for a week. Afterwards you will go back to your own world."

"Won't they know I've been gone for a long time?"

"No, time here runs a lot slower, you have nothing to fear."

"Thank you Gredgäle. Come; let us go to the feast."


	10. Gredgäle's story

**A/N: At long last the feast is here. I'd just like to say a thank you to everyone who is following this story. Even if you are an anonymous reviewer, the reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you to everyone for reading it and doubly those who have reviewed. I am going to make this in to a sequel but I am not sure when to cut the story down in to chunks.**

**Out of all the stories I've written this one means the most to me because a lot of it comes from truth. Truth that'd I've adapted in to Merlin style stuff. To everyone who is reading PLEASE stick with it, because I'm starting to feel that I'm losing a lot of viewers. Your support would be very helpful right now. **

The evening went well in to the night and Morgana became tired quickly. It had started off quite merrily, she thought. Gwen had pointed out the woman with the ridiculous dresses. The food was pretty good. The atmosphere was lively.

Gredgäle was incredibly loyal and stayed with her for most of the night. Unfortunately he was called over by some of his knight friends. Morgana felt she had already kept him away from everyone else so she insisted he go. When he had left she felt empty.

At first she had looked around for Gwen but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Uther being drunk was hilarious. He was on the table singing badly and tripping over bits of food on the table. Morgana couldn't laugh though. It was what she called being below the surface. She imagined there to be a line on a scale that you had to pass to be caught up in the joy. She was below that line.

The hall was too crowded and she needed some space. In the end she had had enough. She slipped out of the room and went to walk around outside in the forest, far from the feast. The tree's surrounded her and at long last Morgana felt a small part of bliss cover her.

"Do you not think Gredgäle will notice your absence?"

"Why should he, he seemed perfectly happy with his knights last time I checked."

"Morgana why are you sulking?"

"Why have you come to bother me?"

"I asked you a question first. However I'll answer your question first."

"Well…"

"I came to bother you because you're being attacked again."

"Such a nice phrase for whenever I get a pout of depression"

"My point is you have to fight it."

"I'm too tired to."

"So you are going to let it win?"

"I didn't say that."

"Remember how it made you think it was the end. That you're whole life would be captured by your own want to chase the fables that constantly taunt you."

"I will never forget."

"Forget what?" Someone said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Gredgäle." Morgana almost choked. _We have to be more careful. Her other hissed in her head._

"Forget what?" Gredgäle's expression didn't change; he kept the same firmness in his voice as well.

"Forget the 4 years, 3 months and 8 days."

"And?"

"And what happened in them."

"Which was?"

"A lot of stuff."

"Such as…" Gredgäle persisted.

"Such as me wanting someone to rescue me… Such as the whole world I wanted. It was beautiful Gredgäle. Some of the trees were bright green and some were orange and red. The whole place sung of adventure."

"What was the best part?"

"All of it. The adrenaline running through you." _There is no way I am telling him the truth about what the best part is. Morgana you should. I won't._

"Morgana. Please tell me the truth. Since you have arrived here I have only spoken the truth to you…"

"But not the whole truth. You've avoided the whole story, don't think I haven't noticed it Gredgäle. You are always holding stuff back from me. So I don't want to blurt out my whole story to you, how do I know you are not hiding something massive from me. You won't tell me what Malté means. And I know that's a sensitive subject for you because you wince whenever I say it. I heard you and Morgause talking, you kept saying something about not long now. What is that supposed to mean? Because I know it is about me. Gredgäle don't even think about crying. You wanted to hear the truth, well your hearing it. If you want me to tell you about my deepest of dreams then you are gonna have to start telling me the whole story." Morgana fumed. He had wanted to know the truth.

"Morgana…"

"Yes." She was a lot calmer now.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She was refusing to stop being firm and slightly harsh.

"Because I am going to tell you what you want to hear."

"What's wrong with here?"

"It is part of the story, I will only explain it if we go there."

Morgana was still doubtful and it showed on her face.

"Morgana I am about to tell you something important, no something more then important. Trust me and come… Please." He was begging at the end.

"Lead the way." Morgana's face softened and the two of them slipped in to the fabrics of wíll way.

Gredgäle was travelling at a pace that even Morgana struggled to keep up at. With Morgause they had run at what felt like slow walking when in wíll way, however the speed they were going at now was more like an Olympic sprint in wíll way. To put this in to context, the speed of a rocket travelling was 1/12 of the speed they were travelling at.

"Where are we going Gredgäle?"

"Far from here to one of my favourite spots. We are travelling to a place beyond the Isle of the Blessed. To the very edge of the world."

They had been travelling at the swift pace for about an hour when Gredgäle finally came to a halt. The forest was brimming with trees of gold, orange and different shades of green. The bluest of streams where bubbling there way through the bushes and all sorts of wild animals lived here. **(Imagined as the Trollshaws in lotro) **

"Wow," she breathed. "This really is some place."

"We are not there yet."

"We are resting?"

"No. Just through those trees. There is an opening."

Morgana walked over to where he pointed. Every step felt like you were treading on a legacy of earth. The land looked like the most ancient, yet its appearance was that of a newborn. It felt sacred. Stepping through the veil of trees, Morgana was - well there is no word to describe it. It was like walking in to her own creation, but it was so much better then anything she could imagine.

She was standing on an outstretch of cliff and behind her was the vast forest which she lived for. But in front of her was the scene of who she gave, not her life to, but all of whom she wanted to become.

The sea gently splashed on to the sandy beaches below, creating ripples on the sand and the sunset was parallel to her. Its bright golden colour was reflected in the water. Morgana appeared to be standing on the cliff of a cove. On either side of her where the cove became a bay (although she couldn't see that) where two forests of the same sort of the one behind her.

"Stunning isn't it?" Gredgäle interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes."

"This Morgana is Malté."

"I can feel."

"It is the only natural clearing on this coast for a long while… Sit down there, I will join you. I don't know how to come out with it so I'll just try my best and hope you understand." They both sat so their legs were dangling over the cliff.

"Of course. Begin whenever you are ready."

"As a young child me and my sister were fascinated with tales of destiny. My sister was a lot older then me and she did an amazing job of looking after me when both our parents were killed for sorcery. We would run through these woods and everyday was filled with happiness. We hunted and managed to live happily by ourselves for a long time.

After around 8 years, when I became 11, she decided to venture out past the Isle of the Blessed. I journeyed with her for a lot of the way. It was fun travelling through unknown lands, seeing what there was to explore.

All was going well, until we got caught by a squad of Camelot's guards. They took us back to Uther Pendragon who at the time did not hate magic. However that didn't mean he wasn't a tyrant. He fell in love with my sister and soon forced her in to marriage. My sister would never have agreed to such terms, but if she married him, Uther vowed he would let me return to my homeland.

My sister told me to flee and never look back. She told me not to attempt to rescue her. I could only follow her last wish. She had no magic, to help her escape. I never saw my sister again, but I know what happened to her.

She was unable to conceive so Uther hired out a witch to help. The witch was called Nimeuh did help. She gave Uther the son he wanted, however magic is never that simple. To give a life a life must be taken. In this case my sister's life was taken and given to Uther's only heir, Arthur.

My beloved sister was called Ygraine and I swore that I would avenge her death somehow. This was our favourite spot. If I every get the chance to kill Uther, I will take it. I do not know if I could kill Arthur though; he is the only way my sister lives.

Anyway, moving on. Malté, as I am sure you know, has 3 definitions and a 4th."

"Why do you say 3 definitions and a 4th?" Morgana enquired.

"Because no-one knows exactly what the forth one is. And whoever does refuses to tell others. You can only hope for good reason. I will tell you the 1st, which I think you know, or at least have realised and the 2nd. I can not tell you the third because you will only understand if you feel it for yourself and I do not know what the forth is.

For all of the different meanings of Malté you need to first feel the emotion, after that you can hear the words to make it clearer of what it is. A bit like seeing the boundaries. You are feeling the 1st right now and the 2nd is the only Malté that you can not feel. It is complicated and will become clearer after my explanation.

The 1st one is a feel of perfection and enlightenment. It is the very emotion you and I are feeling for this place. The awe at how its majestic appearance and better then perfect view is Malté. Better then perfect is a very general term for Malté. It fits in with definitions 1 and 3, but not 2 because… well let me explain 2 first.

_A_ Malté is an object from your soul that you give to a living creature. You conjure it by thinking about them and imagining yourself as the jewel that they want to see. It normally appears in a necklace form with a single jewel. The other person would then wear it and if they wish to give; so the 2nd meaning is a jewel. However the living creature you give it to is definition 3, which I can not tell you until you feel it. If the both creatures have each others jewel they can feel when the other is in mortal peril or drastic pain."

"Thank you for telling me this. But I still don't believe you are telling the whole truth."

"I am telling you as much as I can for now, you will have to work out the rest. I am sorry Morgana, truly I want to tell you what the 3rd definition means and then you could know the answer you seek. You will not understand it without felling _it_ first."

"Will I ever be able to fell _it_?"

"I hope so. Please can you not accept this token of trust?"

"Yes I have accepted it, I am just confused."

"What do you need clarified?"

"I now know who you are, I want to know who I am."

"Ah. Well for that we will have to go to another location."

"Where?"

"Not far from here and nearer to Camelot."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Crystal Cave. It is the place that a seer like you should get acquainted with."

"Lead the way then." Smiled Morgana. This was it she was about to find out who she really is and can be."


	11. I'm sorry Malté So sorry'

**A/N: A massive thank you to everyone who follows this including **_**kissfromarose**_** and **_**Merthurfan1**_** who has reviewed for every chapter :-) Now for Morgana to find out she will be. Obviously this is massive in the storyline because what you are reading may well be the future. The crystal is the same one that appears in 2x11 'The Witches Quickening'.**

They travelled for no longer then 35mins at a much slower pace the before hand. It didn't take a long time at all.

"Morgana."

"Yes." She squealed excitedly.

"Calm yourself. Not all that you will see will be good."

First of all they entered a spectacular cave filled with various crystals.

"Close your eyes." Gredgäle instructed. Morgana did as she was told and Gredgäle used his 'physical magic' to cut it from the cave. "My gift to you." He said presenting it to her.

"Oh my God, Gredgäle it is beautiful." Morgana exclaimed.

"A true seer, such as yourself, must have her own crystal. Can you sense what this is called?"

"How do you do that?"

"Place your palm on the crystal and speak to it."

"What would I say?" She asked, placing her palm on the cool stone.

"Godwidén ark perpetuaar? It literally translates to 'what of which should you be named?'"

"Ok. Here I go. Godwidén ark perpetuaar?" Her voice boomed from within her. She felt her palm gradually begin to warm up and then suddenly a bot of electric run through her. "NEATID" she yelped.

"The crystal of Neatid. Well done." Gredgäle praised.

"I didn't realise it would hurt so much." A startled Morgana said.

"That'll go in time. You're just getting used to the power in you and how releasing it feels. Soon enough you'll be able to control how much you release and that'll mean the pain dies down a lot."

"Is it possible to release all your power at one?"

"Unfortunately yes. Depending on how much ability of power someone possesses will effect how chaotic the burst or explosion is. Promise me you won't ever do that Morgana."

"I have no desire to do that. What would happen to me if I did?"

"You and a lot of other people would die. It is like giving up all your energy at one."

Gredgäle instructed Morgana to clamber over all the crystal, as there were a series of tunnels that were filled of people with great destinies and their destinies. Gredgäle warned Morgana not to look as not only was what it revealed capturing but also incredibly dangerous.

Morgana managed not to do that for most of the way, but at one point she tripped and caught a small glimpse of herself in a crystal. At fist she was too astonished at what she saw to do anything, but she managed to drag herself to her feet, however the image still taunted her.

It was her during one of her breakdowns. The scary part is that it was her in the future talking about how the world she dreamed of was just made up. It wasn't her past, it was her future. The world she dreamed of is Albion, but she said it didn't exist. That meant that in her future she would lose… everything, Gredgäle, Morgause, Malté, her friend Gwen, all that she now loved would be gone.

Gredgäle was oblivious to what Morgana had just seen and lead her on further in to the cave. Although she was still in a bit of shock, Morgana was honoured that there was a whole tunnel dedicated to her life and who she could become.

The tunnel wall was filled with drawings and writings in a strange tongue. It looked a little bit like a tree diagram - only backwards; every branch leading off in to millions of possible out comes.

"As you can see it is quite impressive."

"Just a little." Morgana said in awe.

"It will take you ages to read through all this knowledge so I will tell you what I know.

You are destined to bring the return of magic to the land and take it out of the dark ages that Uther Pendragon inflicted upon us. In your quest to defeat him and his followers you will spend around 10 years in studying with Morgause and myself. At one point you will also go off on your own accord, what you do then I know not.

After you have mastered the arts of magic you will then begin your conquest. You will have many friends, also many foes. You will over take Uther and will, one by one, begin to eliminate those who worship his unjust ways. Eventually you will take Arthur's life and those who stand beside him.

Of course this a shortening of your actual journey which will encounter many obstacles,"

"None that I'm not ready for."

"I hope so. Anyway you will have a nemesis."

"Who?"

"I only know that his name is Emrys."

"Emrys." She spoke as if it were a foul tasting word.

"Every hero needs a villain. A main person who continually attempts to stop them from achieving glory."

"I have never liked the stereo-type for the villain. One person cannot just be evil no questions said. Many villains have suffered a lot of pain in there times. No-one just becomes set in there ways. Wanting destruction only, there is always a reason."

"I know. But some people like Arthur are just raised to be like that."

"I wish that there weren't simple boundaries classing you as either good or bad. People are people and what happens to them is what creates evil."

"Those are wise words Morgana." Morgana blushed. "Come we must head back to Camelot."

"There is one thing I want to do first."

"What?"

"I want to look at what the writing has to say about you."

"Morgana…"

"You can't stop me Gredgäle."

"I'd never dream of trying." He smiled and beckoned for her to follow him. "There isn't much. But if it satisfies you then it can't be too terrible."

"You've never looked at your own?"

"I've never wanted to. If you see your future and see that it does not fulfil all your hopes then you are going to be very miserable waiting for it to happen."

"There are lots of different theories, possibilities." Morgana said walking over to where Gredgäle's place came to a close. The writing there wasn't in a different tongue. It was in English and Morgana could understand ever word. All it said was:

"_I am sorry Malté. So sorry."_

"What are you looking at?" Gredgäle asked with a light voice.

"The last words you speak." Morgana stuttered.

"You make it sound like you can understand it."

"I can."

"But the writing is in…"

"Gredgäle I've read it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I know what you will say."

"My last words."

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"Once you get the smell of it in your system you cannot live unless you have swallowed the whole picture." His voice was fill of strength, "Morgana tell me, WHAT DID IT SAY?"

"I'm sorry Malté. So sorry."

"What?" Gredgäle inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry Mal…"

"I heard you the first time." Morgana hurried back to where Gredgäle was standing to see him collapsed in a wreak on the floor.

"Gredgäle?"

"Those can't be my last words, please do not let them be my last words."

"Gredgäle I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," He shouted, "Of course you don't understand because you don't know what the third definition means. And I want to tell you so much Morgana. I want to tell you, but if I do then you won't understand fully because you would have no experience. Why can't you just know now and then life would be so much easier?"

"Gredgäle you need to calm down." There was force behind those words.

"I can't. It is everything I feared Morgana. "An apology not to anything but to Malté."

"You don't know it is the 3rd definition." Morgana blurted out.

"The only other one that would fit the context is the 4th and no-one knows what that is. Look Morgana I am sorry I reacted that way. Look lets just get back to Camelot." _Gredgäle how can you be so weak. Be strong for Malté. Our Malté. Just sleep on it nothing is always as bad as it seems. You over reacted, return to Camelot and calm yourself down. You can sort things out with Morgana in the morning._ "Wíll way." Gredgäle muttered so Morgana knew they were going back to Camelot.

They travelled back in complete silence, which was becoming an awkward habit. Gredgale wished Morgana good night and kissed her hand, he then left to his own room. Morgana wondered how much he would sleep tonight.

Morgana then went back to her room expecting Gwen to be there. Gwen was not so Morgana started to brush her hair and take off her make-up.

After a bit Gwen rushed in to the room.

"I'm so sorry milady. Honestly, I just went for a walk in the woods then I lost track of time and…"

"Gwen it is fine."

"Milady…"

"Morgana."

"Morgana it has been 5½ hours since the feast finished."

"Gwen it is fine. Please help me out of my dress."

"Of course."

"So was your walk in the woods nice?"

"Very." Gwen couldn't help but blush.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason milady."

"Who were you with?"

"No-one."

"Gwen…"

"A friend."

"Called?"

"Err… "

"Gwen, if you don't answer truthfully then I shall report you for being 5½ hours late." Morgana was determined to get the truth from her.

Not sure whether or not Morgana was kidding, Gwen gave in. "I was with Arthur milady."

"Oh really. Well did you have a nice time?"

"Err yes milady."

"What did you do?"

"Em… we talked a bit, about Camelot and stuff."

"It's ok Gwen you don't need to go in to the details." Morgana smiled; there was a look in Gwen's eyes that said she and Arthur were clearly quite close. "It's sweet that two people of a different status are in love."

"You think?"

"Yes. All though I can't help but think you deserve better then Arthur."

"He can be a bit of a prat can't he?"

"Yeah, he certainly can." They both laughed. "Morgana do you mind me asking you something?"

"No of course not. Go ahead."

"You are going to marry Gredgäle…"

"Yes…" Morgana lied.

"Well is that marriage built on love or convenience?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to appear rude. You don't have to answer it."

"No I was just a little surprised at the question." Morgana recovered herself. "I will marry Gredgäle because there is all this talk of arrange marriage to a complete stranger, Gredgäle and I are good friends. I would much rather marry him then some arrogant so and so." She lied.

"That explains a bit." Gwen nodded.

"A bit?"

"I've seen you two together and it is not like me and Arthur. You seem to know and like Gredgäle, but you don't love him."

"Then what isn't explained."

"Gredgäle looks at you like Arthur does at me."

"You mean that you think he loves me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I've never considered that. But now that you mention it I do see it in his eye sometimes."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure. I really like Gredgäle as a friend, I've never thought of him as something more then that though."

"Well I suggest you do, considering you will be married."

"Yes… Thank you Gwen for pointing that out to me."

"Not at all. Milady may I ask, do you return the feelings now?"

"I have no idea Gwen. I think it be best if I sleep on it. Thank you again. You may go now."

"Thank you milady." Gwen bobbed a curtsy and left the room. Leaving Morgana with a lot to think about.

**A/N: Try and guess what 3****rd**** definition is. It is very obvious, but the 4****th**** one is a lot more obscure. Please R&R and tell me your guesses.**


End file.
